Der Schnatermann
thumb|190px|Der SchnatermanIm folgenden handelt es sich um den Text der "Regenballade" von Ina Seidel, die von Joachim Reichel vertont wurde. Da mich die Ballade fasziniert, durch ihren Baladencharakter allerdings ein wenig an Grusel einbüßt, habe ich sie Umgetextet. Alle Rechte an dieser Erzählung verbleiben trotz Verfremdung bei ihren jeweiligen Inhabern. Verdammt. Wo war der Waldweg hin? Ich sah mich irritiert um. Dieser Nebel ließ alles in mehr als 5 Meter Entfernung verschwimmen. Es war kalt an diesem Abend. Die Luftfeuchtigkeit umwaberte mich wie ein eiskalter Schleier und der Wind blies durch mein Haar, als würde es von hundert Händen aufgebauscht werden. Die unheimliche Stille wurde von einem Vogelschrei durchbrochen. Hatte sich das eben nach einem Babyschrei angehört? Wieso hatte ich mich nur auf diese Schnapsidee eingelassen. Diese Gerüchte um den angebliche verfluchten Wald, dem 'Schnatermann', waren aber auch zu Verführerisch gewesen. Von vermissten Menschen war die Rede gewesen, von verstümmelten Leichen und einem Froschmenschen. Und dann hatten mich die Typen aus dem Jugendtreff überredet ihre blöde Schnitzeljagd mit zu machen. Bestimmt hatten die sich schon lachend davon gemacht. Aber das hier war kein Spaß mehr. Seit gut einer Stunde kein Handyempfang und dieser Nebel machte es auch nicht einfacher. Langsam lief ich wieder los. Irgendwann musste ja der Waldrand kommen. Das Schmatzen des Schlamms unter meinen Füßen war allgegenwärtig. Da fing es an leicht zu nieseln. Blätter begannen zu rauschen und Pflanzenteile rieselten auf mich hinab. Im Gras und in den Farnen um mich herum begann es zu rascheln, das Brechen von Zweigen klang auf. Angeblich sollte es hier Wölfe geben. Ich verbannte diesen Gedanken aus meinem Kopf. Es waren Ratten oder Eichhörnchen. Kleintiere halt. Mit einem Mal rutschte mein Fuß ab. Es gelang mir gerade so mich im Boden zu verkrallen. Dann blickte ich nach unten. Ein verdammter See. Er erstreckte sich etwa 2 Meter von der Böschung an der ich hing. Nachdem ich unter einigen Mühen den Boden erreicht hatte stand ich wenige Zentimeter vor dem Wasser. Der Nebel hatte sich etwas geklärt, was aber auch nicht viel half. Bis zum Ende meines Sichtfeldes erstreckte sich Schilf, das sich leicht im Wind wogte. Es schien bis an den gegenüberliegenden Waldrand zu reichen und während ich langsam am Rand des Sees entlanglief glaubte ich jeden einzelne Halm hinter meinem Rücken über mich zu Flüstern zu hören. Obwohl ich wusste, dass es nur der Wind war lief mir ein eiskalter Schauder über den Rücken. Als ich wieder nach vorne blickte, setzte mein Herz schlagartig aus. Da saß eine Gestalt, mit dem Rücken zu mir und starrte auf den See. Im Schein der letzten Sonnenstrahlen, die sich im Nebel brachen konnte ich eine Angel erkennen. Trotz der gekrümmten Haltung glaubte ich erkennen zu können, dass es sich um einen alten Mann handelte. Er wirkte wie einer der toten Sträucher, die das Ufer säumten, denn seine Angel streckte sich einem Ast gleich in den Nebel. Ich nahm allen Mut zusammen und rief ihm zu: "Beißen die Fische gut an?" Da drehte der alte Mann sich um. Dabei wirkte er so steif wie ein Baumstumpf. Erst als sich bei seiner Bewegung etwas auf seinem Kopf bewegte nahm ich den kreisrunden Hut war, den er trug. Langsam hob er den Kopf und lächelte mich an. In seinem grünlich scheinenden Gesicht, das von einem an Algen errinernden B. hHn art umrahmt wurde, nahm ich spitze Zähne war, als er mich angrinste. Sie errinnerten mich unangenehm an Reißzähne. Unvermittelt setzter er zum Sprechen an. "Wenns regnet hab ich gute Zeit". Seine Stimme klang seltsam. Beinahe wie Entenschnattern. "Sieht so aus" sage ich vorsichtig uns linste in den Eimer nebem dem alten Mann. Dort sah ich zappelnd einige Aale, zwei Karpfen und...eine Natter? Erschrocken wich ich einen Schritt zurück. "Sowas...ist aber schwer zu fangen oder?" stammle ich mit blick auf die Natter. Mit einem mal sprang der Alte man hoch und landete neben mir. "Die Knorpel sind so gut zu kauen" flüsterte er mir mit seinem wiederlichen Dialekt ins Ohr. "Er sei jetzt heut Nacht mein Gast. Wo will er heute auch noch hin. Nur zu, den Bottich angefasst, genug ist für uns beide drin". Und mit diesen Worten hüpfte er förmlich auf seinen gekrümmten Beinen am Ufer entlang, wärend ich wie in Trance den Eimer hinterher schleppte. Hinter ihm kroch ich förmlich zwischen einigen Büschen hindurch bis ich eine kaum sichtbare Hütte aus Schilf vor mir entdeckte. Als ich hineinging sah ich trotz des Dämmerlichts das es weder einen Stuhl noch einen Tisch gab. Der alte Mann ließ sich vor mir auf dem Boden nieder. Es roch nach Aas und verrottetem Fisch. Mir wurde so übel, dass mir jeglicher Appetit verging. Der Alte aber greift in die Eimer, packt die Fische an der Schwanzflosse und beißt ihnen den Kopf ab. Mit genussvollem Schmatzen und knirschen presste er hervor "Ihr esst ja nichts, ah, das ist nicht recht". Seine mit Schwimmhäuten besetzte Hand klatscht laut auf mein Bein. "ihr seid vom trockenen Geschlecht, ich weiß. Die Kerle essen nie. Ihr seid bekümmert, sprecht doch aus, womit ich euch erfreuen kann". Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper. Erst jetzt begriff ich was gerade hier passiert. Auch der Stress der letzten Stunden fordert seinen Tribut. Meine Antwort schrie ich ihm fast ins Gesicht. "Ich will hier raus, aus diesem verfluchten Wald, diesem 'Schnatermann'". Da fängt er plötzlich an leise zu lachen. Es steigerte sich immer weiter und ich wurde immer ängstlicher. Der Alte baute sich über mir auf. "Was wisst denn ihr vom Schnatermann?". Ich sinke in mich zusammen. "Naja...so...so heißt der Wald" flüstere ich leise. "So heißt der Wald? Nun geht es los..." er grinste mich mit einer warhaft dämonsichen Fratze an. " Du dürrer Narr. Was weißt du bloß? Vom Schnater- Schnater- Schnatermann?". Als er sich auf mich stürzen wollte wich ich zurück und rollte mich aus dem Bau. Ich lief so schnell wie ich noch nie gelaufen war. Der Matsch unter meinen Füßen spritzte auf, der Regen peitschte mir ins Gesicht und auch als ich einen Schuh verlor lief ich weiter. Überall um mich herrum höhrte ich Schnattern. Von Enten, Unken, Fröschen. Von irgentwo her tönte ein irres Lachen, und der Wind trug mit seinem hohlen Stöhen zu dieser Symphonie des Grauens bei. Am nächsten Tag saß ich alleine in der Jugendherberge, nahe des warmen Feuers im Kamin und starrte hinaus zum Waldrand. Mein gebrochenes Bein lag geschient auf einem Hocker. Als ich zum Wald blickte sah ich das wieder viel Regen in der Luft hing. Und dann glaubte ich, in weiter Ferne, ein leises Schnattern zu hören. Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang